Father's newest creation
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel trying to realx after a long day. Until Castiel finds out what his father's newest creation is... (Tickle-Fic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

That was a request i got from dA.

_Such a super cute idea. Awwww_

Warnings: Fluff and lots of tickling

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Father'snewest creation_**

It was another wonderful day in heaven.

The sun was shining brightly, a gentle breeze was blowing and all of God's angels were in a great mood today.

Gabriel and Lucifer were leaning against a tree and enjoyed the silence around them and the warm sun on their bodies. Their wings were folded elegantly behind their backs and their eyes were closed.

Their little brother Castiel sat in the middle of them, leaning against Gabriel's side and he had his eyes closed as well.

The three angels were resting, because it had been a tiring day for all of them.

Especially for Gabriel and Lucifer.

The two archangels had spend half of the day teaching some fledglings how to fly.

Castiel wasn't ready yet.

He was still too young and his wings were still too small to be able to raise him from the ground.

Gabriel was caught in his own thoughts when he opened his eyes and looked into the sky.

It was a wonderful day and he was thankful for this little break their father had given them.

The younger archangel glanced down to Castiel and a soft smile graced his lips and he ran his hand gently through the younger angel's hair.

Cas smiled and snuggled closer to his big brother, hands curling into the soft, white robe, wings twitching with joy when Gabriel ran his hand through his short, dark brown hair.

Time passed and none of the three angels wanted to interrupt the peace and so they stayed in silence.

Until Gabriel felt how his little brother's fingers dug into his robe.

The little body was shaking and his smile grew wider by the second until soft giggles slipped out of his lips.

"Gabey don't…" the small angel giggled and he tugged at Gabriel's robe for emphasis.

The archangel smiled at the soft giggling of his brother, but his gazeremaineddirectedtowards the sky.

"Gabey!" Castiel repeated and his giggling slowly turned into soft laughter, fingers tugging at his robe again.

"What's wrong with you Cassie?" Gabriel asked with a raised brow and he finally looked down to his laughing and slightly squirming brother.

"D-don't tickle me. Not fahahair!"

Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at his brother and he raised his hands in defense.

"I am not doing anything to you Cas. Look. My hands are here and my wings are behind me back."

"Y-you're using…your grace!"

Even Lucifer had to grin at that and the older archangel finally opened his eyes to look at his two young brothers.

"Gabriel. Give the kid a break and don't be so mean to him."

God's Messenger escaped an indignant gasp.

"B-but Lucifer! I am not doing anything to him."

"So? Why is he laughing than?"

"How should I know?"

"Don't get cheeky Gabe. You know what happens if you get cheeky in front of me, do you?"

Gabriel mumbled something to himself and crossed his arms before his chest, but he decided to keep his mouth shut because he knew how merciless his big brother could be.

Lucifer shook his head, still a wide grin on his face and he looked down to Castiel.

The young angel laughed louder and louder and slowly he slipped to the ground, squirming around and wrapping his arms around his chest, wings flapping and twitching with mirth.

"What's wrong with you kiddo?" Lucifer asked with a laugh of his own.

"Tickles! Tihihickles!"

"Where?"

"M-my foot!"

Both archangels looked down at Castiel's small feet and an amused laugh broke free from both angels when they could see where the "problem" was.

"Awww look at that brother. Looks like Cassie found father's newest creation."

"Looks more like father's newest creation had found _him_, don't you think Gabe?" Lucifer said grinning as both angels looked at the little Ladybug, crawling on top of Castiel's small toes.

"Hold still Cas, "Lucifer said grinning as he leaned forward and hold the wriggling foot down with one of his hands.

Castiel shrieked with laughter as the little Ladybug crawled from his toes over to his soft sole, making the angel twitch and squeal adorably.

"Luhuhucihihi! Lehehet gohohoho!" the small angel shrieked and he tried to yank his foot away, but his big brother's grip was too strong for him.

"My, my looks like our little Cassie here got some ticklish footsies. What do you think Gabe?"

Gabriel smirked and grabbed Castiel's other foot, making the small angel shriek again and he tried to pull his foot away, but with no success.

"NO! Gabey! DON'T!" Castiel shrieked when his big brother stroked his finger over the soft sole.

Lucifer chuckled and he picked the little ladybug up and placed it on a flower next to him before he dug his fingers into the sole of the captured foot.

Castiel screamed with laughter and squirmed around, hitting the ground with his small fists and laughed so hard until tears were leaking from the corners of his squeezed shut eyes.

Gabriel and Lucifer pulled away from him and released his feet, smirking down at the still twitching and giggling mess that was their little brother.

"Awww sorry Cas, we didn't want to do that," Gabriel said with compassion as he ruffled through his brother's hair.

Lucifer grinned and leaned over Castiel and looked at his face.

He whipped away a few tears with his thumbs and booped his nose playfully.

"We couldn't resist Cassie. You are just too cute when you laugh."

Again the small angel began to giggle as teasing fingers stroked up and down his sides.

He swatted playfully at those mean hands, trying to squirm away, but Lucifer got a hold of his sides and massaged his thumbs into his lower ribs through his white robe.

Castiel arched his back a bit, clawing at his brother's hands and screeched with pure mirth.

Gabriel watch the two with an amused grin of his own and couldn't hold back his joyful laughter anymore, when Lucifer rolled up a part of Castiel's robe and blew a raspberry on his now exposed and slightly pudgy belly.

"NOHOHOHO! LUHUHUCIHIHI! P-PLEAHAHASE!"

"Please what little one?"

"S-STOHOHOHOP!"

"Awww but why? This is soooo much fun Cassie and you clearly seem to enjoy it as well. I mean…you're laughing soooo much right now~."

The teasing words made Cas laugh even more and he tugged at his brother's hair when the archangel bend his head down again to blew another raspberry right into his belly button, fingers still teasing his lower ribs until he had tears in his eyes yet again.

"G-GABEY! HEHEHEHLP! HELP ME! PLEAHAHAHSE!"

Lucifer glanced over to his younger brother and gave him a playful glare.

"Don't even think about it or you will take his place, brother."

Gabriel smirked and crossed his arms before his chest.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so Lucy."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe?"

Lucifer's grin widened and he finally let go of Castiel and dug his fingers into Gabriel's sides, which made the archangel squeal and fall back into the grass, laughing gleefully.

"Your turn Gabe. Wanna bet I can make you scream with laughter too?"

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back when his brother tried to pull up his robe to get at his bare belly, but the younger archangel got a hold of his wrists and tried to keep his hands away.

"Cassie! Please! Help mehehehe!"

Lucifer grinned at his youngest brother and stroked his wingtip over his still bare belly which made the younger one squeal and roll away from them.

"Don't even think about it Cas, or I will show no mercy."

Gabriel tried to use Lucifer's distraction to his advantage and he dug his fingers into his ribs.

"Hey!"

The second strongest angel in heaven winced and slipped his own finger under Gabriel's arms, making the latter scream with laughter. He pressed his arms tightly against his body, only trapping his brother's fingers underneath them. His back arched off the ground, feet kicking out in the air, golden wings flapping up and down and loud but joyful laughter pouring out of his mouth as his big brother attacked one of his most ticklish spots.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo Gabe. That's what you get for trying to tickle your big brother."

The teasing made it so much worse for Gabriel and soon he was in tears, begging for mercy through his now silent laughter.

Eventually Lucifer showed mercy and stopped tickling the younger archangel, pulling his hands away and sitting next to him with the biggest grin heaven has ever seen.

"That…was not…fair…" Gabriel panted and he shot a glare at the elder.

But then his lips curled up into a mischievous grin and before Lucifer knew what was happening he was laying backwards into the grass, Gabriel straddling his hips and tickling fingers attacking his sides and ribs.

"Come on Cassie. Get his wings!"

Lucifer's eyes widened and his laughter went up an octave when little fingers started to ruffle through his white feathers, teasing the skin beneath them playfully.

Soon Gabriel and Castiel were laughing along with him and had again tears in their eyes from laughing so much when Lucifer let out a loud shriek and calling his big brother Michael for help.

A few angels, who passed buy, couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them and the loud booming laughter of the three angels were the most beautiful sound which echoed through heaven that day…

**_The end_**


End file.
